


Crime and Punishment

by ephemeryon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Miscommunication, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new geography class is offered to the trainees and Armin is a little too enthusiastic about the class--and the instructor. When a series of mishaps develops Eren gets so angry he's more dominant than he's ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

Eren knew Armin would be excited about the class. It was a geography class, after all, covering what humans today knew about the world outside the walls, pieced together from old documents, books, records, and the scouting legion itself. He knew Armin would be overly enthusiastic, overly eager to raise his hand, overly eager to please so he’d get a good grade.

But that didn’t mean he was prepared for _this._

First, for the instructor to be a hot academic type in his late twenties who knew everything there was to know about geography…or acted like he did, anyway. For Armin to practically leap up to answer questions before they were even asked. For him to linger before and after class, talking to the instructor, requesting to _eat lunch_ with him of all things. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Armin was spending so much time studying he hardly had time to even see Eren anymore, much less make out or have sex. Eren knew Armin would never cheat on him, but that knowledge seemed to be melting away bit by bit with each question and enthusiastic smile and meeting with the professor. That was, if they really were just meetings…

“Jaeger!” the instructor barked, abruptly bringing Eren back into focus. He snapped his fingers impatiently a few inches from Eren’s face for added benefit. “I’ve called your name at least three times and you haven’t responded once. Daydreaming about your girlfriend?” 

_Something like that,_ Eren thought. “Sorry, Sir,” he said aloud in his best loyal trainee voice. “What was the question, Sir?” 

Professor Zimmer sighed with exaggerated annoyance. “I asked if you knew what the radius of Wall Maria is,” he said. 

“480 kilometers, Sir,” Eren replied swiftly. “I apologize, Sir,” 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Professor Zimmer said, continuing on with the lecture and asking another student something. From two rows ahead of him—in the first row of course—Armin turned around slightly to give Eren an adorable thumbs-up paired with a rosy-cheeked smile. Eren shook his head and smiled. 

He probably would’ve had a terrible crush on Professor Zimmer, actually, if it wasn’t for Armin. But he could still appreciate his hotness even with a boyfriend. He was tall—taller than almost every single trainee—with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had that academic look, which was kind of hot in its own way. Eren supposed he was more interested in the soldier look himself. Or, looking at Armin, the innocent choirboy look.

The innocent choirboy who happened to moan Eren’s name on a regular basis. 

“Jaeger!” Professor Zimmer said again, pulling Eren out of very distracting thoughts that were quite non-helpful during class. “Daydreaming about her again? She must be a fine piece of—” he stopped himself abruptly, realizing that though these were soldiers, they were also seventeen years old and he wasn’t supposed to be using _that kind_ of language around them. Never mind that most of them had seen more death at fifteen than he would in his entire life.

“Sorry, Sir,” Eren said again. “What was the question?” 

Professor Zimmer sighed again and rolled his eyes. “There wasn’t one, Jaeger. Just…pay attention when I’m talking about the future of humanity here.”

Eren was interested in the future of humanity, probably more so than any other trainee, but geography was less interesting to him. If it benefited his mission of killing titans it was important, but otherwise he didn’t see how it could possibly matter that much. He knew it mattered to Armin, though, so he supported him throwing himself into his studies…or he tried to, but it was getting harder to remain supportive as he felt shoved aside in favor of the class and Professor Zimmer. 

He’d spaced out again until Professor Zimmer said “class dismissed” and everyone started to get up and file out. Of course, Armin stayed back to talk to him and smiled and waved at Eren enthusiastically as he left. Eren smiled too, but it was forced and he wondered if Armin could tell. He was the exasperated one as he made his way back to the barracks. 

Unexpectedly, Armin climbed into his bed that night and wrapped himself around Eren. “I’m excited about this class,” Armin said, “But I’ve missed you.” He snuggled closer and bit Eren’s neck, then sucking on the spot gently. 

“Armin—shit—” Eren whispered, pulling away a little. It’s not like they didn’t do _some things_ while in the barracks, but he wasn’t going to go too far with his fellow trainees sleeping just feet away. And if Armin did more things like that, when they hadn’t been together in a while, it might be bad—

A loud siren cut through the relative silence of the barracks. Armin and Eren quickly jumped up, but it was obvious what they’d both been doing—or had almost been doing. Luckily most of the other trainees seemed too bleary-eyed to pay much notice, but they got a few snickers.

It was just a routine fire drill, and they walked outside and were counted. _Interrupted again,_ Eren thought with annoyance. Not that there’d been much to interrupt these past few weeks, but if something was finally happening he didn’t want it to stop.

When they finally made it back to bed, everyone had to fall asleep again and they both slept until morning, the opportunity lost. 

In the coming weeks their interactions grew still sparser and Armin’s interactions with Professor Zimmer more frequent. Eren still spaced out in class, distracted by a change in light or a moth outside or a student coughing, not to mention his own sexual frustration. Armin was still the perfect student of course, answering every question with ease and falling asleep next to a book or a map every night. 

Eren didn’t just miss Armin for sexual reasons, though. He missed his company, too, his smile and laugh and the way he could always find a solution to things that no one else could. He missed him for _every reason,_ and the stupid geography class still had four more weeks to go.

The tension finally came to a breaking point when Armin forgot he and Eren were supposed to spend time together and met with Professor Zimmer instead. Eren found him later in the park, reading the geography textbook book as usual, curled up under a tree. 

“Were we or were we not supposed to meet today in the gardens?” he snapped. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry!” Armin said, looking truly apologetic. “I totally forgot…I was just worried about my grade…”

“You must have an A plus-plus-plus in that goddamn class!” Eren said harshly. Armin looked scared and almost on the verge of tears. “I mean…Shit, I’m sorry. I just…I miss you,” he said, dropping down and hugging him. Armin turned towards him and hugged him back. For one second, it almost felt like the way things used to be.

“Tomorrow at two,” Armin promised. “Meet me in the place.” _The place_ was code for an old storage shed that they had sex at, and though it wasn’t the most glamorous of accommodations, it worked well enough. Eren nodded and kissed Armin tenderly on the lips. 

But when two rolled around the next day, Armin was nowhere to be found. It was just Eren, the rough wood table, and piles of old equipment and sawdust. _He hasn’t forgotten,_ Eren thought desperately. _He really hasn’t, he couldn’t have…_ He paced around the shed, and when two twenty rolled around he got so angry he punched the table, a bit of skin coming off his hand. He was too angry and upset to care. 

He knew where he might find Armin, though. _But how could he have forgotten?_ He thought, clenching his jaw so hard it hurt. Maybe he really _was_ cheating on him…no, he pushed that thought aside. If necessary he could bring it up later. For now he had to find Professor Zimmer’s office.

It was easy enough to find since his name was on the door and he burst in without knocking as Armin and Professor Zimmer were having a chat about something—probably rivers or some shit. Well, at least they weren’t doing anything suspicious, he could see that much.

“Eren—what—” Armin started, before realization dawned on him. “Oh, God, I am _so_ sorry—”

“Armin—is everything all right?” Professor Zimmer asked, reaching towards him. 

Eren jerked his arm upwards and pressed Armin to him, clutching at his shirt. “He’s coming with me,” he said savagely, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the office and down the hallway, leaving Professor Zimmer gaping after them in confusion.

“Eren—what—” Armin stuttered as Eren pulled him along roughly. He didn’t stop until they were outside the building, when he pressed into him and kissed him fiercely, hands wrapping around his back. 

Without another word of explanation, he half-dragged him to the storage shed. Armin kept asking what was going on for a while but then stopped as Eren deftly pulled off Armin’s shirt and pushed down his pants and underwear, pushing him against the table and hungrily sucking his cock. 

“Eren—ahh,” Armin threw his head back, temporarily losing himself to the sensation as Eren took him deeper and sucked harder. Armin unwillingly bucked his hips and bit his lip as it became overwhelming, but managed to gasp out Eren’s name. Eren stopped and easily lifted him up and onto the table on his back, causing Armin to cry out in surprise.

“You’re mine,” Eren growled. He bit Armin’s collarbone—“Mine,”—his neck, “All mine,” his nipple, making Armin cry out again. “And don’t let that bastard of a teacher forget it.” Armin almost protested before Eren bit down hard on his hip and then sucked. He stripped his own clothes quickly, reaching for the bottle of oil they kept here.

“I’m gonna fuck you _so hard_ you can’t walk for two days,” Eren said. “You’ll have to study lying down, how does that sound?” Armin groaned, reaching down to stroke himself. 

Eren swatted his hand away. “No,” he said. “You come from _my_ mouth and _my_ cock and nothing else, understand?” Armin nodded numbly. Eren was somewhat dominant in the bedroom—or shed, as it were—but never anything like this. It just turned Armin on even more. 

 

Eren indicated Armin should flip over so he was on all fours and then he coated two fingers with oil and harshly pushed them inside and then up. Armin arched up, unable to contain his moans as it almost felt too intense, too much. Just as quickly as he’d started Eren stopped and put some of the oil on his dick. 

Even when he was being this dominant, he still forced himself to go slow because he didn’t want to really hurt Armin. He still waited until Armin nodded before moving, but then he moved faster than he maybe ever had, pounding into him with such force all thoughts flooded Armin’s mind and he could only feel and nothing else.

He didn’t even realize he was going to come before he did and he came harder than he maybe ever had, except possibly the first time they’d done it. Eren kept moving at that crazy pace until he came, moaning, fingernails digging into Armin’s sides as he collapsed on top of him. 

“Okay,” Armin said. “That was…” Eren put a finger over his mouth to shush him as his breathing slowed down. 

“This is why,” Eren said between breaths, “You should never talk to that bastard outside of class again.” 

Armin nodded, rolling over so he was in the crook of his arm. Little did Eren know, the punishment for making him angry was more like the best reward he’d ever gotten.


End file.
